


No Matter How Many Flowers I Put, You Still Won't Come Back

by qui_nn



Series: oneshots that include lots of death and angst because i have nothing better to do [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcoholic Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Betrayed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Death, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Execution, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Grief/Mourning, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Might be continued later on, Minor Character Death, Murder, Oneshot, Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Secretary of State Tommyinnit, Vice President Quackity, Well only a bit, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui_nn/pseuds/qui_nn
Summary: Why did Tommy become Schlatt's Secretary again?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: oneshots that include lots of death and angst because i have nothing better to do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193027
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	No Matter How Many Flowers I Put, You Still Won't Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOO! A PRE-MANBERG VS POGTOPIA FIC!!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it, was made right before my class so I had to rush it a bit.

_“And in first place,” Wilburs voice echoed through the speakerphone, “POG2020!”_

Tommy sighed, stretching his arms as he stood from his bed. He groaned, realizing he slept in his clothes. 

“Tommy! Breakfast!” 

Oh well.

The teen opened his door as he walked through the hallway towards the dining room. 

_“Tommy? Why aren’t you getting off the stage?” Wilbur asked as he stared at the teen._

Tommy smiled at the sight of Quackity, who was yelling at Schlatt for stealing his maple syrup.

“Schlatt, buddy, I told you. You have to do a stealth mission if you wanna get that good stuff.” The blond cackled, sitting down at the table.

_“I would like to say thank you,” the ram hybrid paused, looking over the audience, “to Tommyinnit. Thank you for voting for me.”_

Schlatt sighed. “He shouldn’t be stealing it in the first place!” The duck hybrid screeched, no malice under his tone.

_“Tommy! How would you feel in becoming the Secretary of State?”_

Tommy grinned, laughing with the president as Quackity continued his rant.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Do you ever wish that you could turn back time?” 

Quackity turned to the blond, frowning slightly as the boy picked at a poppy.

“Sometimes,” he paused, “why’s this coming up?”

Silence engulfed the two as Tommy held a violet to his chest. His breathing slowed as he softly smiled. “Tubbo was buried here, you know.”

Quackity blanched, flinching back violently and gripping at the grass. “ _What_?”

“Tubbo was buried here after he died.” The teen turned to the other, his eyes sombre, “Me and Niki tried to hold a funeral. But it didn’t end well.”

“Tubbo’s _dead_?”

“He died last month.” Tommy curled in on himself, carding a hand through his dirty blond hair.

If you looked closely, you could see the grass being pelted with tears.

“Last--Why didn’t anyone-- _How_ \--” the hybrid started, cutting himself off with a sharp breath.

“Quackity,” Tommy started, placing his hands on the shoulders of the other, “I need you to look at me.”

Quackity warily locked eyes with younger as tears poured down his cheeks.

“Whatever anyone says,” the teen said, eyes hardening, “It was Wilbur. Wilbur killed Tubbo.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Tommy didn’t move from his spot at the flower field. 

  
  


“We have to do something, Schlatt,” Quackity said, glancing at Tommy from the window.

“What can we do? Kids' been through some shit but--”

“He told me Tubbo died.” 

The ram stiffened, putting down his shot glass. “What?”

“He said that he was shot,” the younger pointed at the flower field, “right there.”

Something flashed in Schlatts eyes as he left the room, Quackity soon following behind. “What are you doing--”

“Do we know _who_ shot him?” the other growled, entering the office.

“He said that it was--” the duck stopped himself, reeling back.

The older man raised an eyebrow as he sat down at his desk, “Well? Who was it?”

  
  


“He said it,” he paused, gulping, “he said that it was Wilbur.”

  
  
  
  


Wilbur Soot was executed the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> TWITTER - @KRAKENISLAND  
> DISCORD - quinn#2405
> 
> Might continue this one day??


End file.
